Eye of the Hurricane Extreme Drama Ver Original
by Anime-Jrockloverqueen12
Summary: If you are already reading Eye of the Hurricane, this is the same thing until chapter seven, where it becomes a bit different. This is due to EotH offending somebody. Chapter seven and on, the story is diffrent then the nicer EotH. This is the original.
1. Prolouge

**This is after Even Through the Storm, which took place during summer vacation. It has been about two months and school has began. This prologue is exactly the same as the epilogue of Even Through the Storm, so you can skip it if you already read it.**

Eye Of The Hurricane

Prologue

"Did you hear?!" Tatsuki raved to her friends, "Ichigo has a girlfriend!" The girls around her nodded. It was the biggest news of the new school year.

Tatsuki looked at Inoue. She was absentmindedly eating her truckload of sweets. "Inoue," Tatsuki yelled at her friend. Inoue instantly snapped her head up and looked around. "I'm sorry!" she bowed. Tatsuki shook her head and continued going on about Ichigo and Rukia. Slowly Inoue began losing herself in thought again.

'So…Ichigo has found someone…' she thought to herself. She looked up and saw the two of them eating lunch together. They seemed genuinely happy.

"What's wrong, Orihime?" One of the girls asked. Inoue looked at her in confusion. Suddenly she felt something wet fall into her lap. It was her tears. "Oh! I'm fine, really!" she cried, wiping them quickly. Her friends shrugged and went back to their conversation.

Inoue looked over at the happy couple. Her heart broke into millions of pieces. 'Why am I reacting this way?' she thought, 'Why am I not smiling like everyone else?' She quickly stood up and started running into the building. She ignored the calls behind her as she turned into the bathroom.

"Ichigo!" she cried to no one. Fat tears were rolling down her face. Her stomach ached with each hiccup she made. "Ichigo! Why do I feel this way?" She stood against a wall and sobbed loudly. Then she let her body slide to the floor. "Why, Kurosaki Ichigo…do I love you?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Cuts

**Orihime**

I reluctantly woke up. It was Tuesday. School will start in 2 hours. I looked out the window to see the sun was rising. But for some reason, it didn't make me happy. Not like the other days, anyway.

I slowly got out of bed and into the bathroom. I washed and got dressed slower than usual. "What's wrong with me?" I asked myself while brushing my hair. I was doing that mechanically as well.

As I slid a shiny object into my pocket, it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Ichigo…" I said quietly, remembering yesterday's scene in the bathroom:

"_Ichigo!" I cried to no one. Fat tears were rolling down my face. My stomach ached with each hiccup I made. "Ichigo! Why do I feel this way?" I stood against a wall and sobbed loudly. Then I let my body slide to the floor. "Why, Kurosaki Ichigo…do I love you?"_

_Suddenly, I heard footsteps in the hallway. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, but I was too upset to even stand up. "Inoue, are you okay?" I heard a voice call. I opened my blurry eyes to see Ichigo looking at me. He didn't even care that it was the girls' bathroom. He only wanted to know I was all right._

_I blushed and turned away from him. I was ashamed at my earlier reaction to his and Rukia's relationship. "Need help?" he asked, holding out his hand. I grabbed it and he lifted me easily. He was so strong._

"_Are you sure you're okay? Do you need me to walk you home after school?" he asked with genuine concern. It warmed my heart in places I didn't know existed. I almost wanted to feign sickness so he could come home with me, but I could never take advantage of his kindness. It was against my nature._

"_I'm fine, really. Sorry I ruined your lunch with Rukia." I said, wiping my tears._

"_Did you want to eat lunch with us?" he asked, still slightly worried, "I'm sure Rukia wouldn't mind."_

_I smiled. I didn't know he cared so much as to invite me to their private lunch. But, as a girl, I knew Rukia would mind._

"_I'm okay, Ichigo." I said, walking out of the bathroom. "You really have become more considerate ever since you and Rukia got together."_

_He followed me out, "What's that supposed to mean? Didn't I care before?"_

"_Well, yeah. That is true. But you just seem more…compassionate." _

_He smirked, "Really?" then he looked outside and saw Rukia waiting for him at the steps._

"_See ya around, Inoue." He said, going after her. I watched them walk off smiling. I felt my body fill with anger_

Even though it was still warm out, I put on the school jacket. Then I pulled on my shoes and stood near my front door. I felt my hand shake as I grasped it. I was afraid that I would become angry again. "Calm down, Orihime…calm down." I breathed slowly, letting the oxygen flow through me. Then I opened the door and walked outside.

**Rukia**

"Good Morning, Ichigo!" I said, snuggling next to him under the sheets. I had snuck into his bed to give him a special good morning kiss.

Ichigo turned and smiled at me. He kissed me back and began getting out of the bed. I watched him begin to get dressed. "Any privacy, maybe?" he said pulling of his shirt. I didn't answer. I was mesmerized by how muscular he had gotten in the past two months. Fighting hollows and Bounto have really boosted his strength.

"I'll take that as a no." He laughed, and grabbed his school clothes. Then he headed out towards the bathroom. I got off his bed and stood in the middle of the room. I was already dressed, so I had nothing to do.

I decided to think about all the stuff Ichigo and I went through to be where we are now. I remembered my inferiority complex and how I hid my feelings for him for a long time. I reminisced about our first sexual encounter. The emotion I felt, and how he held on to me…

After a about an hour, Ichigo came back fully dressed. His new physique filled it out more than it had last year. It seemed like only yesterday that he was out of shape. "Let's go, Rukia." He said, reaching out his hand. I smiled and grabbed it. Then we left the Kurosaki home to go to school.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Ichigo**

The day seemed to fly by. One minute, I was ignoring the English teacher, then the next it was lunchtime. "Come on, Ichigo!" Rukia said eagerly, dragging me to the schools roof, "I made the lunch before you woke up. It took me hours!" I smiled at her excitement and followed her outside. The wind lightly blew our hair as we picked a secluded spot near a tree.

"Here! I made you takoyaki, since you seem to eat that a lot, and Negimaki. I also threw in some yakitori. Please eat!" Rukia said all this quickly with one breath. I laughed and picked up the bento box. The food really did look good.

I broke apart my chopsticks and began to lift some Negimaki in my mouth. "Ichigo!" I heard a voice behind me yell. I dropped the Negimaki and turned to the source of sound. It was Orihime. "Hey, Inoue!" I called over to her. I motioned her to sit next to us.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked me, slightly angry.

"I'm inviting her to eat with us, why?"

"Well," Rukia cast her eyes down, "I thought that…you know…it would be only…"

"Thank-you Ichigo! Tatsuki was absent today, and I didn't want to be lonely." Inoue sat down besides us with her lunch. As usual, it only consisted of sweets.

"No problem." I said, tasting the Negimaki.

"Whoa, Rukia! This isn't bad!"

Rukia blushed and looked down, "Thank-you."

Inoue suddenly held a sad expression, but it passed over quickly. "Kuchiki made that for you, Ichigo?"

I nodded. Inoue opened her bento box and picked up a red bean paste bun.

"Inoue, do you only eat sweets?" Rukia asked. They seemed to be a little tense. It was wierd. After all, they are friends, right?

Inoue shook her head, "Sometimes I make Pork buns with butter and soy sauce."

Rukia and I stuck our tongues out in disgust. How she could eat that, I had no idea.

We ate in silence for a little while. I felt a little tension between Rukia and Inoue. They were ignoring each other. "Ichigo, try the takoyaki. I know it's one of your favorites." Rukia urged. I nodded and lifted the food to my mouth. My eyes widened as I chewed, "This is really good too! You must have had some practice." I quickly grabbed another and ate it. Rukia was beaming.

"Um…Ichigo! Would you like to try my Sakura roll?" Inoue said, picking one up with her chopsticks, "I have plenty to share." I nodded and swallowed the takoyaki. Then I took the roll and bit into it. It was one of the most normal things I've ever tasted from Inoue.

"It's norm…I mean good. Did you make this from scratch?"

Inoue smiled, "Yes! It took me all night, but I knew I could do it!"

I offered the second half of my roll to Rukia. Inoue's smile slightly faded.

"No thank-you." She said. I nodded and popped it in my mouth.

The tension turned to electricity between the girls. I tried to ignore it, but they started to talk to each other:

"The food looks like it took a while to make. Did it Rukia?" Inoue asked in a dark voice. It was very unlike her.

" Yes. It took 8 hours." Rukia replied in the same kind of voice.

"Hump," Inoue said, taking a sip of canned green tea, "was it from scratch?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Where are you going with this?"

Inoue shrugged, "It just looked a little store-bought to me."

I couldn't believe I heard something so mean pass from Inoue's lips. It was like the Inoue I knew had vanished, and some evil twin replaced her.

"WHAT did you say?!" Rukia said, standing up.

Inoue stood up, "Whose to say that you didn't just buy it and heat it up? Everyone knows you hate to cook!"

"Well Ichigo means enough to me that I would still cook for him!" Rukia said, trying to control her voice, "What the hell is your problem anyway?!"

Inoue folded her arms, "I don't have a problem! I'm just saying, before summer vacation, you would always give him the evil eyes!"

"That was because I was stupid!"

"Who says you're not stupid now?"

"I WAS HIDING MY FEELINGS! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Rukia was getting angry now.

"I WANT THE TRUTH!" Inoue shouted back, "WHY ARE YOU TOYING WITH ICHIGO?!"

Rukia scoffed, "Toying! Nobody is toying with anybody! I LOVE him!"

"NO YOU DON'T! You're just using him to gain social status in the school!"

Rukia was shocked, "What?! I'm not vain!"

"Ichigo is my friend. My best friend besides Tatsuki! I won't let you hurt him!" Inoue was starting to turn red in the face.

"I would never, COULD never hurt Ichigo! How can you even accuse me of that?!"

A stare down took place. I felt the anger rising as the girls tried to hold back their words. I started to say something, "Girls…why are-!" "Shut-up!" Rukia screamed immediately. I could tell that even though the fight was about me, I had nothing to do with it.

"Don't tell Ichigo to shut up!" Inoue cried, "This is what I mean! You're so rude and manly!"

That pissed Rukia off. I saw her restrain her fist. She opted for words instead.

"Listen here you balloon-boobed slut," Rukia said in a voice darker than hell, "You insult me again and I promise you I won't hold back!" Rukia inched closer to Inoue. Inoue suddenly became small and took a step back. "If you ever tell me I'm toying with Ichigo again, I'll make your life such a living hell, you'll commit Seppuku!" Rukia was breathing heavily. Rage was clearly visible in her face. Suddenly, Inoue began to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Rukia!" she sobbed. She fell to the floor and bawled. Rukia's anger subsided as she watched the girl crumble. "I'm just…so lonely! If something happens to Ichigo, I don't know what I'd do with myself! I have to protect him! I don't want to be alone!"

Rukia tenderly rested her hand on her shoulder, "Orihime, I'm your friend too. And so are Tatsuki and all the other girls. I would never harm Ichigo in any way. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I love him too much."

Inoue didn't seem to listen. Instead she got up and ran to the bathroom. Rukia started to go after her, but I shook my head. She nodded. Inoue needs some time to think.

**Orihime**

"Damn her for being so perfect!" I screamed to my reflection. I rolled up my jacket sleeves and lightly touched the marks against my skin.

"I have to protect Ichigo!" I screamed. I whipped out a shiny object from my pocket. Then I grazed it against a clear part of my skin. "I'm weak…" I said softly as the crimson elixir ran down my arm. I sliced again underneath it. Now two rivers were melding on my flesh. I felt a wave of anger surge through me, "I hate her! I HATE HER!!!!"

I began slashing wildly over my arms. I cut over healed scars and over the fresh ones. I didn't aim at all, I just cut. "Why won't she just die!" I screamed, cutting one final time. Breathing heavily, I looked at my arm. "Oh no…" I cried as tears formed in my eyes. My arm was now just one big wound. The cuts seemed to melt into one another because they were so closely placed.

I sobbed as I tried to stop the bleeding, "I did it again…I got angry…" :

_I watched Ichigo leave with Rukia. I felt anger fill my body. "I have to get out of here." I said, suddenly getting claustrophobic. _

_I Ran through the school halls, past the yelling teachers and confused students. I ran outside and towards my house. I need to get home. It was my only salvation._

"_They're so beautiful together…" I said softly as I entered the house. I lazily through off my shoes and walked into the kitchen. "I need food…" I whispered to no one. I opened the fridge and pulled out some green onions. I grabbed a knife and began cutting the onions while talking to myself..._

"_Why her out of all people?" Chop. Chop. Chop._

"_Can't he see how I feel?" Chop. Chop._

"_I can't let her hurt him!" Chop._

"_If Ichigo is hurt, I'll…" Chop. Chop._

"_IF THAT BITCH HURTS ICHIGO!" Chop. Ch-_

"_OUCH!"_

_I looked down and saw I had cut myself. For some reason, I didn't hurt. Not like last week when I cut myself while shaving. That hurt. But this…this felt different._

"_Damn her…" I said quietly looking at the blood. "DAMN HER!" I cut again above the fresh wound. It felt good. I cut again. It felt wonderful. Soon I went into a series of cuts. _

"_YES!" I screamed. Each wound made me feel more alive. Suddenly I blinked. All of a sudden, the cuts hurt. It was like I just woke up. "Oh no!" I cried, running water over my arm, "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my arm. "I can't get angry again." I said softly. I was crying for no real reason. "If I get angry again…I'll die."_

I slowly ran water over my arms. "It's okay Orihime…" I said with a smile, "I won't let you die…"

**Well, there's chapter one. Yes, Orihime has become crazy. The loneliness must have finally caught up with her. Anywho, R & R.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Ichigo

I waited for Rukia in front of my house. She was late, which was very unlike her. "At this rate, I'll miss first period!" I mumbled, looking at my watch.

Suddenly, I saw the front door open. I yelled, "Well it's about ti-!" I gasped as I saw Rukia dressed in her nightclothes.

"Rukia! School starts in 2 minutes!"

She folded her arms, "I don't feel like going today."

I sighed. She could've told me that 15 minutes ago.

"Are you still mad at Inoue?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Not really…but…I just don't know what to say to her if I see her."

I nodded in understanding. "Fine. Stay home."

Rukia nodded and entered the house as I ran towards my school.

Inoue

I looked around the classroom until my eyes fell upon Ichigo's empty seat. "I bet he's with Rukia…" I muttered under my breath.

"Who's with what?" Tatsuki asked, standing besides me.

I smiled sweetly and said, "Nothing."

Tatsuki shook he head, "Sometimes you really make me wonder, Orihime…."

I just nodded and waited for her to return to her seat. The only thing that held my interest at this moment was Ichigo's absence.

"Made it!" The classroom door slammed open as Ichigo entered the room. Seeing his heavy panting and sweat, it was obvious he ran here. "So you decided to come today, huh?" That was Tatsuki. Ichigo just smiled and took his seat. He was immediately surrounded by his friends.

I tried to pick up on their conversation, but all I could get was "she's hot" and "great choice". No doubt they were talking about Mrs. Rukia Kurosaki. I felt my hand slide into my pocket grasp the tiny blade. It nicked my palm a little, giving the relaxation I needed.

"Okay, break it up!" the teacher walked into the room with a scowl on his face. It was clearly going to be one long lesson.

………………………………………………………….

"Kurosaki-kun!" I cried over the bustling students. It was lunch time and I wanted to eat with him.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Finally he heard me and waved.

"want to eat lunch with me?" I asked as he came closer. His guy friends seemed to take the hint and waved goodbye to him.

Ichigo smirked, "I don't know…you did say some…ah…mean things to Rukia yesterday…."

I bowed, "I apologize. If Rukia was here, I would apologize to her as well."

Ichigo still looked skeptical. His scrutinizing eyes almost made me cry.

Suddenly, he burst out laughing, "It's okay Inoue. I'm sure Rukia has forgiven you too. After all…you were only looking out for me, right?"

I looked at him with big eyes, "Yes! I must make sure Kurosaki-un is safe!"

He smiled that warm smile of his. "Thanks, Inoue."

I felt my knees get wobbly as he lightly grabbed my wrist. He led me to his usual spot and sat down.

"What'd you bring to eat?" he asked, opening a homemade bento box.

I watched him carefully take off a note that was left on the top. It had Rukia's handwriting: "I love you"

"I made red bean paste sauce on udon noodles with lemon pepper. Want some?" I offered my box to him.

"Ah...no thanks…" He said while shaking his head.

I shrugged as began to slurp the noodles. It tasted fine to me.

"Hey! Ichigo, you should watch yourself!" It was Asano Keigo. He sat down next to his buddy, "If you two hang out too much, Rukia may think you're cheating on her!" Ichigo chuckled with him as he bit into his pork bun. By the look on his face, it was pretty good.

"Did Rukia make that?" Keigo asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"Can I try one?"

"Sure." Ichigo handed Keigo a steaming bun.

Keigo's eyes watered as he took a bite, "This is delicious!"

"May I have one?" I asked. I had to see if her cooking was better than mine.

Ichigo nodded and began to give me a fresh one, but I stopped him.

"I'll just finish the one you started" I said, taking the one from his hands.

I bit along the teeth marks Ichigo left behind. The feeling of his saliva somehow made me feel better.

"This IS good…" I said, a bit disappointed. What couldn't Rukia do?

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked as I stood up. I nodded.

I was. Really.

Ichigo

Inoue left with a sad expression on her face. She was always sad lately. "Is she going to be okay?" Keigo asked, reaching for another bun. I smacked his hand away, "I hope so. Sometimes she really makes me wonder…"

………………………………………………………………….

"Finally" I muttered. The final bell rung and I didn't hesitate leaving the building.

"Hey! Ichigo!" Tatsuki ran up to me with a worried look.

"What wrong?" I asked.

Tatsuki played nervously with her fingers, "I haven't seen Orihime since lunchtime…"

"Oh…I thought she went to the bathroom."

"I thought so too so I went to check. But nobody was there. But I did find something…" She took a pregnant pause.

"What?"

"There was…" she didn't seem to want to continue.

I sighed, a little irritated, "Tatsuki, just spit it o-!"

"IT WAS BLOOD, OKAY?!" she yelled into my ears.

I took a step back trying to regain my hearing, "Blood?"

She nodded, "I hope nothing bad happened to Orihime…she's been through enough."

I nodded as well, "Maybe she just went home early. You should go to her house on the way home."

Tatsuki sighed, "But I have to be somewhere in the next 10 minutes. I'm already late as it is…can you do it Ichigo?"

I started to grumble, for I was tired and wanted to go home, but I couldn't just leave without knowing Inoue was alright.

"Okay. I'll stop by on my way home."

Tatsuki gained some hope in her eyes, "Thanks, Ichigo!" I watched her hurry off. It must be a very important occasion.

I slung my bag over my shoulders and walked towards Inoue's house.

Orihime

BANG BANG BANG!

I dropped the small object as I heard knocking at my door.

"Inoue! Are you in there?" It was Ichigo.

I quickly picked up the object and shoved it into a drawer. Then I splashed some water on my legs and vigorously dried it with a towel.

"Inoue?" He called again.

"YAWN! I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I'll be right there." I said with false fatigue.

I pulled on some pants and went to the from door. I checked myself to make sure I got nothing on me. Then I opened the door.

"See, I told Tatsuki. You're okay." He was smiling in relief.

I couldn't help but smile as well, "Yeah…I guess I just needed sleep. I've been having horrible headaches lately."

Ichigo put his hand on my forehead. If it wasn't before, my forehead was sure hot now!

"Wow, looks like you have a fever. You better take some aspirin." He said, making motions to come inside.

I stepped aside and let him in. "I already took some, but thanks for your concern."

Ichigo stood in the middle of the room. He looked at me with warm eyes. "That's good to know."

Suddenly my heart began to beat wildly. I seemed to just realize that Ichigo, my forbidden affection, was in MY home. I wanted this to last.

Suddenly, I began to cough.

Ichigo immediately came to my side, "What's wrong?"

"I guess…the aspirin didn't take…" I said with a feigned raspy voice.

Ichigo led me to my bedroom. He laid me on the bed, "I'll get you some water."

"Kurosaki-kun…you really shouldn't..."

"Its okay, Inoue." He walked out into the kitchen.

"Kurosaki-kun, can you lock the front door for me?" I called after him.

I heard his grunt in respond. It was followed by the click of the lock.

Soon he came with a cup of hot tea instead of water. "Kurosaki-kun..?" I began. He hushed me and tried to feed me some of the tea. I decided to try it. It was actually pretty good.

"Kurosaki-kun…" I asked again, a little more worry evident in my voice. This time he nodded.

"Shouldn't you be spending this time with Rukia?" I blurted. Ichigo blushed and turned from me.

"…She'll understand. I can't just leave you alone, sick. In fact, I'll call her." He motioned towards the phone on my beside table and looked to me for approval. I nodded and he picked up the reciever.

"I need to use the bathroom." I said standing up. He nodded absentmindedly. I just smiled as I left the room.

I made my first stop in the kitchen. I picked up an empty glass.I made sure it was nice and clean. Only then did I head for the bathroom.

I didn't turn on the lights as I entered the bathroom. I easily found the medicine cabinet and picked out a bottle of pills. I pulled out the glass and filled it with water. Then I popped in two pills and listened to the sizzle.

"My Kurosaki-kun…no, my Ichigo…" I whispered, letting the concoction settle in the glass.

"Tonight, you'll be mine."

**o.O What's she going to do to Ichigo? How will Rukia take this? Why is Orihime so obsessed with Ichigo? ….And why the hell am I asking you? Aw well, tune in to see the next installment of "Eye of the Hurricane!!!" **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three- The heart, body, and mind**

**Ichigo **

"What do you mean you're staying at Orihime's?" Rukia's voice was hostile.

"I _mean_ that Inoue is sick and needs someone to look after." I said calmly.

"B-but…"

"Why are you getting so angry? I looked after you when you were sick!"

"Yes, but I don't think you should spend the night!"

"Nobody asked you what you think!" I was starting to get angry as well. How could she be so selfish?

"Will you just listen to me! Haven't you noticed that Orihime's been acting weird?!"

I thought about it, "Well, sure…but she was never really normal…"

She sighed heavily, "You are so DENSE! You can't spend the night there! Just understand that!"

"What I _understand_ is my friend is sick and needs support!"

"Ichigo, why are you so blind?!"

I really tried to let what she was saying sink in, but I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

Exasperated, Rukia decided to spell it out for me, "I think Orihime is in lo-!"

I waited for her to finish. "In lo…?" I asked. It sounded like she was cut off.

I bent over and looked at the dangling phone plug. I followed it with my eyes until I reached the source of disconnection. I gasped as I saw Inoue standing at the doorway.

"I brought you some water, Kurosaki-kun!" She said happily.

"Why did you pull the plug…?" I asked, pointing to the cord in her hands.

She looked down as though she just noticed it, "Oh! Well…I heard you yelling…and….OH ICHIGO!" She suddenly began to cry. Instantly, I ran over to her and embraced her, "I'm sorry! I just didn't want Kurosaki-kun angry! It makes me upset!"

I let her cry into my chest, "That's okay, Inoue…I think…just stop crying."

She nodded as she pulled away from me, "Here," she sniffed, "You need to drink something or your throat will get dry."

I smiled at her cute logic. I took the water from her, the glass cold in my hand.

What's the worse that can happen?

**Rukia**

"Dammit!" I screamed at the phone. I nearly ripped it off the wall and beat it senseless.

"Whoa!" Kurosaki-san appeared behind me, his hands up in defense mode, "What got you so angry?!"

"He never listens!" I yelled.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it!" Ishiin pulled up a chair and sat down with it backwards, "When Ichigo thinks something is right, he sets his heart on it. Once he's set on something, it's hard to convince him otherwise."

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me about it."

Kurosaki-san continued, "Usually when he's this thick headed, he needs someone like you more than ever." He smiled, "Right now, I think he needs your help."

I felt my anger subside and my love return. I smiled and bowed to Kurosaki Ishiin, "Thank-you very much." He nodded and pointed to the door, "Now go! My son needs you!"

I said thank you one more time. Then I was off.

………………………………………………………………

"Pant…pant…"

I ran down the streets, pushing everyone out of my way. I had no time for politeness. Ichigo was in trouble.

"Ma'am! What's the hurry!?" A young wise guy said to me. He was dressed in a regular black shirt and denim jeans, but something about him just irked me.

"It's none of your concern!" I yelled, running past him.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw he was running after me!

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I yelled. Everyone watched the two of us run down the street.

"I just want to see what's 'none of my concern'." He said, smiling.

"Agh…" I moaned. I came to a halt. He didn't have time to stop and bumped into me. I watched him fall with a hard THUMP on the floor.

"Listen," I said, staring down into his green eyes, "I have no time for punks like you, okay?"

He looked up at me, "Hey! Why am I a punk?!"

I shrugged and rolled my eyes, "I don't know! J-just go away!"

I turned and began running again. This time, the boy didn't follow.

…………………………………….

**Unknown**

"Punk…" I kicked a pebble as I walked down the street, "That lady has got some nerve."

I pushed my hair out of my eyes. It was long and red with blonde tips, much to my mother's dismay. She always hates when I dye my hair.

Suddenly, I heard loud knocking. Without thinking, I followed the noise. It was a woman banging on a door.

"Ichigo!" She yelled, "Ichigo! Are you in there?!" She kicked the door, "Orihime! Open up!"

I recognized the woman, "It's the chick that called me a punk!" I watched her struggle with the door. "Whatever's on the other side must be really important…maybe I should help…" then I thought about it, "Nah! Serves her right!"

I turned and began to walk away…then I stopped, "Then again, I was the one chasing after her…." I looked back. She looked defeated and fell to her knees. What should I do….?

**Rukia**

"Damn, damn, DAMN!!!!!" I swore under my breath as tears burned my eyes, "Ichigo…"

Suddenly, a large shadow over loomed over me. Then I heard a small ticking noise. I looked up to see that boy from earlier. He had a small metal object in his hands and was easily picking the lock.

"Wha…what are you doing?" I said, standing up.

He didn't look at me, "You want to get in right?"

I nodded.

"Well, now you can." He opened the unlocked door.

I did a quick bow, "Thank-you very much."

He just shrugged, "Whatever…shouldn't you be going in?"

I nodded, "Yes, you're right!" I did one more bow, and then ran inside.

**Orihime**

"Ichigo!"

I heard her voice reverberate throughout the house. I made me freeze in my spot. I was in my room with the lights off. The only source of light was from a crack in the door.

"Ichigo!" She called again. She was a lot closer than before.

"Oh no…" I whispered. I looked at Ichigo sleeping in my bed. The covers were pulled up to his chin and he had a slight smile on his face.

"There you are!" Rukia said, opening the door and turning on the lights.

I stood completely still. She looked at me with a hurt expression, "You don't look very sick…why did you keep Ichigo from me?"

I felt my heart and mind battle each other. My heart said Rukia was my friend. My mind said otherwise.

"I'm sorry Rukia!" I said, "I just…didn't want to be alone. And that was the truth, from my heart.

I looked down at Ichigo's sleeping figure, "I wasn't going to hurt him…. really. I just…didn't want to be alone anymore."

Rukia watched me closely. She stepped further into the room until she was a foot before me. "Orihime," She said with a motherly voice, "I know you love Ichigo."

I shook my head, "No! I know you guys are-!"

"Hush!" she commanded. I obeyed. "There's nothing I can or would do to destroy this affection you have for him, but I think there is something that can help." She closed her hand in a fist, "Accept it."

"What?" I didn't get it.

"Accept it! I don't mean to be rude or mean when I say that, but when life is hard, one of the best things to do it…accept it. Accept it and move on."

I felt my eyes water up as my heart beat wildly in my chest. I couldn't move as Rukia went to the bedside and woke Ichigo up.

**Ichigo**

"Wha…?" I slowly woke up. It felt like I had a hangover.

"Rukia?" I looked at her smiling on my bedside. Then I looked up. Inoue was standing stiffly besides her.

"Are you better, Inoue?" I asked.

She began to shake, "I'm so sorry Ichigo!" she cried. Instantly, she started to leave the room.

"Wait!" I called, "What's to be sorry for?"

She looked back at me with tear stained eyes, then glanced at Rukia. Without saying a word, she left the room.

"Let's go." Rukia said as soon as she left.

"Inoue's okay now?" I tried to sit up. It felt like my blood was made of led.

Rukia helped me up, "Yes. She's fine. Now let's go home."

I nodded and followed her out the room and the house.

**Rukia**

As soon as we stepped out, a fresh breeze swept over us. I turned to Ichigo. He began to fidget under my scrutinizing eyes.

"What?" He asked finally.

I just smiled, "I'm just glad you're real."

"What?"

"Never mind." I was so happy to have him back; I didn't care if he was a little dense.

Suddenly, I noticed the boy who helped me earlier was across the street. He looked as though he had nothing better to do than wait for night to come.

"Hey!" I called to him. He looked at me and sighed, "What?"

I smiled warmly. Whenever I was with Ichigo, I felt so…light-hearted, "Thanks again! Can I know your name?"

That made him tense for some reason, but soon he softened, "Name's Takuya. Kagurazaki Takuya."

I bowed again, "Thank you Takuya."

"Stop with the bowing already!" He said. I saw him blush a little.

"May I ask just who this is and why do you know him?" Ichigo said this with underlying annoyance. I quickly explained how Takuya helped me open the door. Ichigo still seemed unconvinced.

"Why was he chasing you in the first place?" He asked in response to my story.

I shrugged, "I'll ask. Takuya, why were y-!" He was gone! I only turned away from him for a few seconds, and he was GONE!

Ichigo shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

Though a little confused, I nodded. Then I took his hand for the walk home.

**Orihime**

"It's not fair!" I ripped the paper and watched it fall to the ground, "Why does Rukia always get what she wants?!"

I took out a fresh sheet of paper and began writing. After I was done, I lifted it and read, "Ichigo is Rukia's boyfriend. You should expand your love and not reserve it for someone who is taken."

Once again, I ripped it up and threw it on the floor. "What do you know!" I screamed at the paper. For some reason, everything I wrote was the opposite of what my mind felt. "It must be my heart trying to communicate with me!" I concluded.

I got out of my chair and went into the kitchen. I opened the drawers, searching for my friend. "There you are!" I pulled out the metallic object. It was still shining under the light.

"You're the symmetry between my mind and heart…" I said to it. It gleamed in response.

"Without you…I'd be consumed with anger or pain. Neither is good alone or together." I slid the blade out of its handle. It was a box-cutting knife. My only friend. "You…you eliminate both anger and tears…I love you for that…."

Suddenly I dropped it. It clanged against the counter. "What am I doing?" I cried, my heart speaking, "That…that knife could kill me! Ichigo and Rukia are my friends! If I die, they'll become depressed…I wouldn't be able to stand the guilt!"

Before I knew it, I picked it up again, "On the other hand…it'll serve them right for leaving me alone every night. Rukia…always wanting Ichigo to herself. What a selfish bitch." I smiled as I turned the box cutter in my hands. It was cool to the touch.

Somewhere…somewhere deep inside me, I could hear a little voice…my voice, in fact, calling my name. It said "Orihime! Orihime wake up!"

Which voice should I listen too?

**Sorry for the LOOOOONG wait, but here ya go! I'll update regularly now that summer is here! Yeah summer! Also, like I said on top, Takuya will come in from time to time, but he's not going to become a major character. More like a secondary one. I mean, unless you want him to be. I just threw him in there because…well, I don't have a good reason. Besides boycotting Fictionpress, that is. Don't ask why I'm boycotting it, just know that I am.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four- Bad Influence**

**Ichigo**

I opened my eyes as my alarm rang. I turned to see Rukia was already up and getting dressed. I got up and slowly snuck behind her.

"Ah!" she jumped as I wrapped my arms around her. Then she turned and gave me a kiss.

"Don't scare me like that!" She said with a smile.

Whenever she smiled, I couldn't help but smile back. She had an unseen power over me, and I didn't mind one bit.

"Let's go Ichigo!" Mizuiro and Keigo were outside my window. I bent over the sill, "Coming!"

When I turned back around, Rukia was gone! "Rukia?" I called.

"Hurry up, Ichigo!" I turned back to the window. She was down there with my friends.

I smiled. "That's Rukia for you."

**Orihime**

"Goodbye." I said to my dark house. I stood in the doorway, as though I expected a response. As soon as I got my fill of silence, I closed the door.

I walked with my head down, my bag lightly tapping on my legs. I could hear my shoes tapping on the pavement. It fascinated me, for some reason.

"Orihime!" I looked up to see Tatsuki smiling at me.

I forced myself to smile back, "Hi Tatsuki-chan!"

She began to tell me something that happened to her this morning, but I blanked out almost instantly. I became more interested in the tapping of my shoes again.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki said angrily. I jolted upright immediately.

"Did you hear a word I said?" She looked hurt.

I nodded, "You said that you were having trouble finding one of your shoes and your mom was rushing you out the door. Just when you were about to quit, you found it under the stove. Apparently your cat dragged it under there."

Tatsuki was shocked, "That…that was right…"

I was just as surprised. I had no idea where that came from.

"Oh! There's the school!" Tatsuki completely forgot my ESP and began running towards the school. I stayed close behind her. At least I'll have a friend today…. maybe today I won't get angry…maybe.

………………………………………..

**Rukia**

"Are you doing anything for the weekend?" Keigo asked Ichigo as we ate lunch.

Ichigo shrugged, "I don't think so."

Mizuiro swallowed his food, "Then you should go with us to this place!"

Keigo nodded, "Yeah! This place got everything! Games, karaoke, food, everything!"

Ichigo was interested, "That sounds fun."

I sat quietly wondering when any of them would ask me if I want to go. Finally, I figured enough was enough.

"AHEM!" I said loudly. All three looked at me like they just noticed I was there.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?!" I was pissed off.

"Hmm…." Keigo thought hard.

"Oh! I know!" Mizuiro exclaimed, "We forgot Chado!"

The other two nodded, "Seems right to me.

"Me too."

I nearly punched them all in the face, "You know what? FINE! You guys go! I don't want to!!!!" I picked up my half finished lunch and stormed over to Tatsuki's group.

"Rukia! What's wrong?" Chizuru Honshou cried when she saw me coming towards them.

I sat angrily by them, "Nothing. I'm fine!"

Chizuru wasn't convinced, "Do you need a hug?"

Before I could say no, she gave me a big, bear hug.

"You know, Rukia, you smell nice. And you're not boyish like Tatsuki…maybe you and I can-!"

She was silence by Tastsuki's foot on her back, "Not everyone is a lesbian, Chizuru!" She said angrily, "and just what do you mean 'boyish!?"

"Okay," Ryou Kunieda began, turning to me, "What's bothering you?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. I'm fine. Thanks for asking though."

Ryou accepted that and opened her book to the page she left off.

I turned to Orihime, who was quiet since I came over. I started to say something, but decided not to in the end. Maybe it's better that we don't communicate for a while.

………………………………………………………………………………….

I laid on Ichigo's bed as I watched Ichigo get dressed. He seemed really excited for someone leaving his girlfriend home.

"I hope you have fun." I said with false concern.

He took it to be genuine, "Thanks. See you later!"

He came to the bed and began to kiss me. I closed my eyes, waiting.

"Ichigo! Are you ready?!" Keigo's voice sounded through the window. I still had my eyes closed, awaiting Ichigo's kiss. It was taking longer than necessary.

"Bye!" Ichigo's voice was coming from outside! I opened my eyes and went to the window. The four of them were walking down the street!

"That…that…" I wringed the sheet in my hands as I tried to calm myself down. How could he not at least kiss me goodbye?! I stormed around the room, hoping the motion would slow the beating of my heart.

"Ane-chan!" Kon cried to me, "Are you okay? Do you need a hug?"

I shook my head, "No."

"But I'll make you feel be-!"

I realized I stepped on something soft. I looked down.

"Sorry…I'm just not in the mood."

The squished Kon nodded, "It's okay."

Suddenly I heard a guy's laughter, "Something not going well between you and your boyfriend?"

I turned towards the source of sound. "Takuya!" I exclaimed. He was sitting on Ichigo's bed, flipping through a comic.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, after regaining my composure.

"The window was open." He pointed to it for emphasis.

I sighed, "I told Ichigo he should keep it closed…" Then I remembered something, "How'd you know he was my boyfriend? Have you been stalking us?"

Takuya laughed and threw the comic across the room, "Anyone with eyes could tell you guys are an item. The first time I saw you two together, it was obvious."

I was glad that it was clear I loved Ichigo. I was afraid some people felt I was using him. I could never…would never…

"You wanna follow him?" Takuya asked out of the blue, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?"

"Do you want to follow Ichigo? You know, find out why he forgot to include you?"

I was really starting to wonder how long this guy had been watching me, but I _was_ interested in what they were doing…

"No, ane-chan!" Kon cried, "That guy is a bad influence!"

"What the hell?!" Takuya nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the talking toy. After calming down, he walked over to Kon, "This toy…talks?"

Kon stood and put up his dukes, "Yeah! And I'll protect Ane-!"

Takuya picked him up and swirled him like a helicopter, "Annoying, isn't it?" He let go in mid swing, causing Kon to fly across the room. He landed on the floor with a small "squeak".

"Okay, let's go." Takuya said, bored with Kon.

I wasn't sure…I mean, I trust Ichigo, right?

"Do you want to go or not?" Takuya was definitely not the one to keep waiting.

I thought over and over: to go…or not to go.

"Okay," I said finally, "I'll go."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five- Say it isn't so**

**Takuya**

I glanced at the girl as we walked down the street. She seemed so uncertain. That's when it hit me, I never got her name.

Instead of outright asking, I decided to make her say it.

"So, babe," I began, "Does your boyfriend always do this?"

She shook her head, "No. And my name is Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia."

Bingo. I had a tendency of making people say what I want. One can call it manipulative. I call it persuasive.

"Rukia…pretty name for a pretty face." I said softly. I saw her blush and turn away from me.

"Don't act shy now," I said, pushing hair out of my eyes, "You were the same girl who called me a punk, remember?"

"You really took offense to that, didn't you?" Rukia asked, turning back to me. Though her voice sounded normal, her eyes were filled with sadness and fear.

"Why do you look so scared?" I asked, starting to really worry. I couldn't let that on though.

Rukia didn't seem to notice my concern, "I'm just hoping…hoping I don't see something that'll make me hate Ichigo."

I smiled. She became angry at that, "What's so funny?"

I shook my head, "Nothing…you just…remind me of someone."

Now she was fascinated, "Who?"

I patted her on the head. It was easy because she was shorter than me, "It's none of your concern."

She scowled at my reference to our first meeting, "Whatever. I didn't want to know anyway!"

She was so cute when she was angry…I was starting to see why this Ichigo guy fell for her.

**Rukia**

I fixed my hair after Takuya messed it up. That's when I noticed a familiar person.

"Mizuiro!" I said running to him. He was by himself for some reason, and it scared me.

"Oh!" He turned to greet me, "Hi Rukia!"

"What are you doing by yourself? Aren't you supposed to be with Ichigo?"

He nodded, "Well I was…until…" He made a rightward motion.

I followed his direction to see an older woman I hadn't noticed before. She was very pretty with her long black hair and full red lips.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" I said, "I didn't notice you before."

She smiled, "It's okay."

"Do you by any chance know where this guy's friends are?" I asked her, pointing to Mizuiro.

She nodded, "Yeah. There's an arcade down the street. Just go straight and make a left at the first turn."

I nodded, "Thank-you. Let's go Takuya!…Takuya?"

He was suddenly next to me, gazing at the woman, "A flower has no chance against your beauty." He said, taking her hand and kissing it.

She blushed, "Why thank-you!"

Angrily, Mizuiro pulled her away. I did the same with Takuya.

"Sorry." We said in unison. Then we parted ways.

……………………………………………………………………..

"Here we are." I said. We were standing in front of a place called "Kiseki: Iro no Sekai da yo!! (Miracle: It's a world of color!)"

"Man…that just sounds gay." Takuya said, picking his nose.

I decided to ignore him as I walked inside. "Hey! Wait up!" He said as he ran after me.

**Ichigo**

"This place is great!" I exclaimed, "Maybe I should take Rukia here."

Keigo nodded, "I'm sure she would like it. Like I said before, it has everything! Even Chado is having fun!"

We looked over to Chado, who was playing a video game. He got the high score on nearly every machine here without breaking a sweat.

"How does he do that?" Keigo wondered.

I drank some of my soda, "What I'm wondering is how Mizuiro could leave us for some girl."

Keigo sighed, "He comes and goes."

Suddenly, I noticed a familiar female walking near me. She seemed to be searching for someone, that is until her eyes landed on me.

"Ichigo!" she said happily, and ran over.

**Orihime**

"Ichigo!" I said again, taking a seat next to him.

"Hi Inoue." he said, surprised to see me.

"H-hi Orihime!" Keigo said, a little nervous.

"Oh, yeah. Hi Keigo." I responded bluntly.

"Shot down before I even tried!" Keigo said with tears in his eyes. He could really be overdramatic sometimes.

"Oh! Can I have some soda?" I asked Ichigo, "I'm parched."

He shrugged, "Sure."

I took his glass. I waited for him to start talking to Asano Keigo before I took my chance.

Quickly, I pulled out rolled up paper with powder in it. I let the substance fall into his drink. Then I shook it so it could mix with the liquid.

"Done, Inoue?" I looked up to see Ichigo looking at me.

I nodded, "Yes. Thank you." I handed him his drink. I couldn't help but smile as he took a sip.

**Ichigo**

"Damn…" I had a pounding headache. It seemed to come from nowhere.

"You okay, Ichigo?" Keigo asked.

Before I could answer, Inoue said, "Oh! Keigo, while I was on my way here, your sister asked that you get her a few things." She pulled out a list, "She wants them by 4 o'clock."

Keigo sighed "That only gives me 2 hours…and the nearest grocery store is a half hour away…" He sighed again, but heavier, "Sorry, Ichigo. I need to go."

I nodded, "That's okay. I think I should be leaving too."

"Hey, Chado!" Keigo called. Chado finished the game and nodded in response.

"You want to come with me?" Keigo asked, not wanting to go alone.

Without saying a word, Chado followed Keigo as he left. I started to go after them.

"Wait! Ichigo don't leave me!" I turned back to Inoue, who looked at me with big eyes, "I don't want to be alone!"

For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off her breast. Have they always been that big?

"Kurosaki-kun…" she said. I looked at her face, but soon became fixated on her mouth. "Kurosaki-kun…" I loved the way her lips formed my name. Have I always been this attracted to her?

"Kurosaki-kun, you have something on your face…" She said in a cute voice. She pulled me closer, "Let me get it."

She came closer and closer to me, her breath playing on my skin. Then she licked whatever was on my face off. Before I knew it, she pressed her lips on mine, forcing her tongue into my mouth. I made no objections.

**Rukia**

"Looks like I lost Takuya…" I said, looking around. I swear, that guy is like a ghost. He comes and goes with no warning.

"I feel like I searched everywhere…" I sighed, plopping in a chair.

Suddenly, I noticed two people making out next to me. "Get a room." I said sourly. Then it hit me.

"Ichigo!" I said softly.

I recognized the unique hair. The hair of the man I love.

"ICHIGO!" I screamed it this time. Instantly, he stopped kissing and looked in my direction. He looked at me as though he didn't recognize me.

"Ichigo…" I said again, as though it would make things better. Though my heart was breaking, I refused to cry. At least, not until I saw who he was kissing.

"No…Orihime?" I saw her avert her gaze, as though she was ashamed.

"You…you…YOU WENCH!" I screamed. Everyone within earshot stopped what they were doing. I ignored them. All I could think of now was the scene in front of me. That and hoping it wasn't real.

"I can't believe you, out of ALL people, would do this to me!" I said this as I broke in tears. In a corner of my heart, I knew she would be the _only_ person to do this to me.

Orihime remained silent. Ichigo still looked confused. What the hell was wrong with him? It was as though his mind was separated from his body somehow.

I glared at Orihime with unmatched intensity. I KNOW she did something to him. I just KNOW it! Even now, when I saw Ichigo make no objections to her kiss, I couldn't blame him. I could only blame her…and myself.

"I'm sorry." I said to Ichigo, even though I had no idea why I was apologizing, "You're free now. I hope you make Orihime happy."

Everyone watched as I turned from the two of them with a burning pain in my heart. I wonder if it will ever stop.

**Takuya**

I sat down on a trashcan outside Kiseki. There was no way I was going in there with Rukia. If I did, her boyfriend would think I'm becoming close to her, he'd warn her to stay away from me, and then he'd hate the both of us for an affair that never happened. Been there, done that, and NEVER want to do it again.

Suddenly, Rukia walked out with her head down.

"So…how'd it go?" I asked casually. She remained silent.

"Rukia?" I got up and walked towards her. That's when she looked up and I saw the tears in her eyes.

"What happened?!" I asked, no longer trying to mask my concern.

"I caged him…" she said. The sorrow in her voice made my heart break, "I caged him…but now I let him free."

**o.O Dun, Dun, DUUUUUN! What shall happen now? Will Rukia forgive him? Or is this the end of IchiRuki? Nah, I'm just kidding. Course it's still IchiRuki…but it's the journey, not the destination! Also, when will Ichigo learn not to leave his drinks in the hands of Orihime? tsk, tsk, tsk. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- My roomate Takuya**

**Ichigo**

I slowly opened my eyes as light hit my face. It was morning and the blinds were open.

"Agh…" I groaned. It felt like I had a hangover.

"Oh! Kurosaki-kun is up!" Inoue came in through the door with hot soup, "Orihime thought he would never get up!"

Something about her cute-speak was bothering me, but I was happy to see her, "Hey, Inoue. Where's Rukia?"

Suddenly the bubbly smile that was on her face collapsed. She walked silently towards me and put the soup on my bedside table.

"Inoue?"

"She left?"

I thought I didn't hear her right, "What?"

"Rukia left…she left you."

I sat straight up, "What?! Why in the hell would sh-!"

"We're together now!" Inoue shouted, "We're an item!"

This was becoming hard to swallow, "Inoue…you know that Rukia and I are going out, right?"

She shook her head, "Not anymore….you forgot when you kissed me right? And pledged eternal love?"

I was bewildered, "When did I ever pledge love to you?! Or kiss you for that matter?"

Inoue looked at me with tearing eyes, "So your saying it was a lie? That you hate me?"

"W-well, I don't hate you, but…"

"Is what we have so wrong?" She continued, angry, "Am I ugly? Is that it?"

"W-well…no…"

"Will you just forget about Rukia then!? She's gone! She left YOU!"

I watched the upset Inoue get up and storm out of the room. She slammed the door behind her.

I basked in the silence. "Forget Rukia?" I said to myself. Would she really leave me?

"No."

It sounded like a voice from somewhere else. I looked around, but no one besides me was in the room.

Something about that voice gave me courage, though.

"No, Rukia wouldn't leave me…there has to be an explanation." I got out of bed and put on my shoes. Then quietly I opened the window.

"I don't care if I have to look for you a thousand times…" I whispered, "I'll find you."

**Rukia**

I heard Takuya enter through the doorway.

"Where have you been?" I asked. "When I woke up, you weren't here."

He just shrugged, "business."

I sighed as I swung my feet underneath his dining table. It was western style, with tall chairs to match the high table. In fact, Takuya's house seemed to belong to a very wealthy person….

**Takuya**

As I placed breakfast on the table, I noticed Rukia looking around my house. "I wonder why she chose here…" I thought to myself as I sat down across from her:

"_Takuya-kun…" Rukia said to me in tears._

_We had just left Kiseki, but her sorrow was still fresh._

"_What?" I responded._

"_I have nowhere to go…" she sobbed._

"_What do you mean? You have a house, don't you?"_

_She shook her head; "I lived with Ichigo…I can't stand to be in the same vicinity now. Too much pain…"_

"_Wow...she even lived with the guy." I thought to myself._

_I shrugged, "It's just me and my mom living here anyway. I'm sure she wont mind."_

_For the first time since she saw Ichigo, Rukia looked at me and smiled. I hope she didn't see me blush._

"Takuya…TAKUYA!"

I was startled out of my thoughts as Rukia yelled at me.

"What?" I said, irritated.

"I thought you said your mother lived here too."

I nodded, "Yeah, but she's out of town. She's a lawyer, you know. Not to mention she was born into wealth."

Rukia's eyes widened, "She's spoiled?"

I thought about it. "No…she never acts like it around me, at least. In fact, she just gives money away. To charities…to family…to anyone that needs it."

"That's so sweet!" Rukia stuffed a pancake in her mouth.

I rolled my eyes, "you'd think…but with a mother that generous, she forgets the one person that needs her most."

Rukia sat waiting for an answer. I just stood up and walked back into the kitchen.

"Who?"

"Me."

I avoided eye contact as I pulled out a carton of Orange Juice. I walked back into the dining room and refilled Rukia's glass.

"How old are you?" She asked out of the blue.

I looked deep in her eyes to see if she was trying to manipulate me. After I was certain that she was genuine, I said, "16."

She nearly spit out her orange juice, "16?!"

"What's wrong with 16?"

"Your mother is Hitomi Williams, right?"

I had no time to cover the shock in my face. How did she know?

"Yes…"

"But she's only 34!!! That means…"

"That she had me at 18."

**Rukia**

I should have known! He had to be Hitomi's son. His large, American-like eyes were just like his mothers. And his skin, which before I thought was just a tan, really was more than just that. It wasn't from being in the sun, but rather from his mother's dark complexion.

Hitomi is world famous, but is better known in Japan for putting some of our worst criminals behind bars. Not to mention rebuilding the once-termite ridden day care center with money from her pocket. I would never imagine that her son would be such a badass though…

Suddenly, I just remembered what he said, "Your mother had you at 18? I would never expect that from her…"

Takuya just scoffed, "When my mom was a teen, she was a rebel. Her parents were strict. Her American father wanted her away from boys and her Korean mother wanted her to focus on schoolwork."

He sighed and continued, "When she was 17, she fell in love with a Japanese boy named Takuya…like me. Kagurazaki Takuya. He got her pregnant with me, and I was born on her 18th birthday."

"Takuya swore that he would raise me right besides her, and for the first three months he did. But in November…while he got in an argument with his father…" He breathed deeply, "No one really knows what happened, but he was stabbed 5 times in his chest."

I took a sharp intake of air. "S-stabbed?"

Takuya nodded, "Out of love for my father and his dream to move back to Japan, Hitomi moved here…she got her job as a lawyer, cut contact from her parents…and here we are."

"Why'd she cut contact from her parents?" I ask, being nosy.

He sighed, slightly irritated, "Because they tried to kill me."

"What?"

"Enough said!" He said forcefully. He stood up and walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He just shook his head as the door closed behind him.

**I know it's short…. but please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**This was the offending chapter**

* * *

**Takuya **

I found myself walking down a dark alley. Even in the day, this alley remained nearly pitch black. I couldn't see too well, But I plodded forward.

"That damn Rukia asks too many questions!" I hit my hand against a brick wall. I removed it to find a bruise.

"Takuya! You need to stop being so reckless!" She took my bruised hand and kissed it.

I blushed, "S-stop it! We're in public!"

"So what? Saliva is nature's ointment. Besides, I don't want you getting an infection."

I tried to fight against her, but it was no use. When she set her mind on something, she did it.

And that's what I love about her.

"Dammit…" I swore under my breath as the memory flooded my mind. Where is she now?

I lifted the bruised hand to my lips and kissed it…just like she did so many months ago.

**Ichigo**

"Hey…you look familiar."

I turned to see a guy looking at me from another booth. We were in a coffee shop. I had a cold cup of coffee in front of me that hadn't been touched.

"Really?" I said, not really interested.

The guy came to my booth and sat across from me. He didn't look a day over 20. That's when it hit me:

_The man, whose nametag read Toru, sat in a seat behind the counter, "Something's troubling you?"_

_I looked away from him. "What's it to you?"_

"_I can bet 15 million dollars that it has to do with a girl."_

_I kept my face turned, but my body's reaction made it obvious._

"_I knew it. It always is."_

_I took a gulp of coffee. "What's it to you?", I repeated._

_Toru laughed, "I may not look it, but I'm actually 45. I've had my share of relationships."_

_I looked at him closely. He looked no older than 20._

"You're Toru!" I exclaimed, "The one who helped me so many months ago!"

He nodded, "Yup. I never forget a face. Good to see you don't either."

I noticed his casual clothes, "Don't you work here?"

He shook his head, "Today is my day off."

"Then why come to work anyway?"

He sighed, "Because, I've got nothing else to do." He took a pause. Then suddenly he asked, "So, how did the whole girl thing go?"

I sighed, "After your advice, everything went smooth, until recently." I took a sip of the cold coffee. It was disgusting, but I didn't care, "Lately it feel's like I've been falling in and out of consciousness. And after each time, Rukia's a bit upset with me."

Toru thought, "Every time you lost consciousness, who was with you?"

I thought about it as well. Was it Keigo? No…Mizuiro? Nah…wait...it was "Inoue…"

"Well, then this Inoue person must be drugging you." Toru laughed, "It's not rocket science."

Suddenly I felt stupid. Everything began to slowly add up. "I should have easily figured that out…but Inoue was my friend, so I trusted her."

"Why don't you trust her now?"

"It's not so much I don't trust her as it is that I question her sanity."

Toru nodded. Then we both fell silent.

"You're searching for your girl again, right?"

Without asking how he knew, I nodded.

"Can you do me a favor then?"

I nodded again. How hard can it be?

Toru stood up and put money on the table. "Come with me."

I stood up with him and followed him out the shop. As we left, I looked up at the sky. It's going to be dark soon.

**Orihime**

I sat on Ichigo's bed. I could still feel the warmth from where he once sat.

"Am I really such a bad choice?" I cried to myself.

"No, Orihime." My best friend said, "You're beautiful"

I took out the blade and thanked it, "You're always so kind."

I rolled up my sleeve and started to press it against my skin…but then I realized something. My whole arm had healed scars.

I rolled up my other sleeve. The same thing. Just rows and rows of scars.

I began to hyperventilate as my anger grew. I HAD to cut. I just HAD to!

I lifted my long skirt. Too many on both legs. I was running out of time.

"GAH!" I ripped off my clothes in desperation, left in nothing but my underwear. My fingers glided around my stomach. My blade closely followed.

"Ah…" I sighed, finally relieved. I let my warm blood spread on the sheets as I found myself fall asleep.

**Rukia**

Takuya entered the house. It was two hours since he left. I sat on his couch, wearing one of his oversized T-shirts while I waited for my clothes to dry in his dryer.

"Takuya…" I said quietly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry if my questions were too personal…"

He just shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

He sat next to me on the couch. I watched him pick up a remote and point it at the blank wall in front of us. Something blinked. Then suddenly a section of the wall began to turn and a T.V was revealed.

"That's amazing!" I said, astonished.

That brought a smile to his face, "I urged my mom to buy it. It's about the only thing I like in this place."

I looked around the magnificent house, "How can you only like one thing with all of this expensive stuff?"

He just scoffed, "Why do you have to ask so many questions, Rin?"

"I'm sorry, I…wait…what did you call me?" I asked, catching his mistake.

"I said your name right? Ri…" His voice trailed off as he realized his error.

He clicked the button and the T.V turned back into the wall.

"Wait!" I said as he began walking away. But he was so stubborn...like Ichigo.

I got up and followed him. He ignored me and walked down the hallway. I tried to get his attention the whole way, but he was great at not acknowledging me.

Finally he turned into what I assumed to be his bedroom. It was larger than any normal apartment. It looked even bigger because it didn't have much furniture. Just a bed, T.V, and a collection of Video Game consoles and Video Games.

He strode in and hopped on his bed. I stood above him with my hand on my hips, "Look, I said I'm sorry for the personal questions, but why do you have to be so secretive?"

He turned away from me, "Go away."

"You're such a child!"

He threw a pillow at me, "I said go away."

"Stop being so stubborn Ichigo! I'm here for your own good!"

That's when he sat up and looked at me, "Looks like I'm not the only one with something on their mind."

I didn't get it until I replayed my last sentence. I bowed, "I'm sorry."

He just shrugged, "It's okay. I guess I might as well explain who Rin is. I'm sure it's eating you up inside."

I hated to admit it, but he was right. He sat up on his bed and I took a seat besides him.

"Rin…is…was…my girlfriend." He began. I nodded as he continued, "She was always questioning me…and treating me nicely…and I don't know why." For the first time, saw a genuine smile spread on his face, "She loved me and I didn't know why."

I felt my heart begin to beat fast. I wondered that all the time too…with Ichigo.

"But…about 8 months ago…she began to change." Takuya continued. His smile quickly melted, "She began to avoid our dates, ignore my calls, and even curse at me." His body tensed up, "One night she came to me…and I felt I already knew what it was. She was breaking up with me." He sighed, " No matter how horrible she had been lately, I never wanted her to go…I still remember her last words to me."

We both sat in silence. I thought he wasn't going to speak anymore.

Just as I opened my mouth, he finally finished, "My father was right…you're just a punk. A badass punk." I saw him cringe as the words left his lips.

I could tell that the word "punk" hurt him worse than any curse, cut, or wound could ever do. Suddenly, I felt horrible for calling him a punk at our first meeting.

"Well," He continued, sounding defeated, "I don't know where she is now…maybe with someone new…"

I started to say how sorry I was, "Takuya…I-!" Suddenly, a pillow smacked me right in the face! I pulled it off to see Takuya laughing at me.

"What a cheap shot!" I yelled, attacking him with his own weapon. He cowered under the pillow, "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

As soon as I stopped hitting him, he grabbed another pillow and attacked! It was all out war! A pillow to the left! A pillow to the right! It was madness!

Suddenly, Takuya knocked my pillow out of my hands, "A-hah!"

I smirked, "Oh yeah?" I tackled him and we rolled on the floor. I don't know how it happened, but he ended up on top.

**Takuya**

"I win!" I said triumphantly.

Rukia scoffed, "Big deal. You won a pillow fight. How masculine"

I hit her with my pillow, "Shut-up!"

Suddenly, I realized that she was under me…In nothing but a shirt and panties. I wanted to get up, but I couldn't. I found myself just staring into her eyes. They were the same colors as Rin's…

**Rukia**

"Takuya?" I thought to myself. He seemed to be in a different world. I looked into his greenish eyes. "Takuya! Get off!" Damn! He's being stubborn again…Suddenly, all I could see was Ichigo. Stubborn, loving Ichigo. Takuya was nowhere to be seen in my vision.

I made no hesitations when 'Ichigo' kissed me.

**Takuya**

I felt her force her tongue in my mouth. My hands grazed over her breast, making them hard underneath the thin fabric.

Her fingers slid through my hair as I began to kiss down her neck.

She obediently lifted her shirt, allowing me to kiss the hardened peaks of her breast.

I felt her hand move down my chest and onto my member. She massaged it through my clothes, making me want her more.

As though reading my mind, she unbuckled my pants and slid them down. My member threatened to rip my boxers.

She pulled those down next and pushed me down, "Okay, Ichigo. Give me your all."

Suddenly, I felt myself snap back to reality.

"Rukia!" I said urgently. She still looked in a daze. "RUKIA!" I yelled this time. She blinked twice and looked at me, just realizing we were naked.

"Oh no!" She frantically got off of me, "I'm sorry! I...I mean…" We both became quiet. It seemed we were thinking the same thing. If we are both single…why did this feel so wrong?

She looked at my hardened member. "I still feel like…I'm cheating…" she said quietly.

I agreed silently. I tried to pull my boxers over my erect member.

Suddenly, I felt Rukia's hand stop me. She was before me, on her knees. She slid the boxers back down, "We are single…right?"

I nodded. "Yes, but I thought…"

"I know it hurts guys when they don't ejaculate. Just let me do this. Then let's forget this ever happened."

Before I could protest, I felt Rukia's warm mouth surround my cock. Her tongue grazed the bottom of my shaft as she lifted her head up and down.

"Damn!" I absentmindedly place my hands on her head. I moved her faster as the sound of her movement became wet.

She licked the tip as her soft hands glided over the pulsing flesh. Then she stopped and looked up at me deviously.

"Rukia…?" I questioned.

She just looked back down. I shuddered as she wrapped her hand around my member with a firm, but not tight, grip. Then she pumped slowly up and down.

Dammit, Rukia!" I cried, keeping my hands on her shoulders for support. She began picking up pace, using her saliva to build momentum.

I could hardly take it anymore, "R-Rukia!" I ejaculated right on her chest. I fell to my knees, breathing heavily.

I watched her use the shirt to clean herself. I wondered if she wanted me to return the favor.

"No" she said, reading my mind, "Only Ichigo." I nodded in understanding.

I watched her get up with the soiled shirt. She walked to the doorway, "Takuya…"

"Yes?"

"Thank-you…"

That confused me, "For what?"

"You made me remember that I only love Ichigo…I hope I was able to repay you."

I sat there, my mouth agape, as she exited the room.

**Ichigo**

I continued following Toru. It felt like we've been walking for hours. It was already dark and I was really worrying about Rukia. Finally, we came to a stop.

We were in front of a house. It looked shabby and unkempt. The grass was tall and unruly. The house looked as though it would collapse any minute.

"Come on." Toru said, motioning me to follow him. I stopped staring and did so, following him up the broken walkway towards the leaning door.

I watched Toru knock twice on the door. After two seconds, it opened. I couldn't see past Toru's frame, but from the sound of the resident's voice, it was a girl.

"Ichigo," Toru said, moving aside, "This is Sakurai."

I gazed upon a petite, shy looking girl. Her long dark hair hid part of her face, but her big, dark violet eyes were clearly evident. She was dressed in a white shirt with a black skirt. Despite the look of the house, her clothes were clean.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Ichigo." She bowed, he long hair falling besides her.

I bowed as well, a little uneasily. Though I knew Sakurai was her last name, I decided not to push her.

" I believe Sakurai will help you find your girl." Toru said, "Sakurai ran away from everything about 8 months ago.She has been staking out here for all that time."

" How can she help? And why did she run away." I asked.

"Because…I didn't want him to know." Sakurai's voice was so small and sweet. Kindness dripped from every word she spoke.

"Know what? And who?" I urged.

She became silent as she turned from me.

"I think that's enough, Ichigo." Toru said, seeing her uneasiness, "Here's my favor." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me, "Take Sakurai to this address as soon as possible."

I took it from him, "Why?"

Toru looked at the girl, then back at me, "Because she wants to make things right again."


	9. Chapter 8

**Warning, Short.**

* * *

**Ichigo**

I kept watching Sakurai from the corner of my eye. She kept to herself for most of the walk. In fact, most of her face was covered in hair.

"Sakurai…" I said unsurely.

She merely nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you run away?"

She slowly looked up at me. A single tear slid down her face.

"Because…" she began slowly. Suddenly a bus stopped in front of us. None of us had realized we were in front of a bus stop. I decided it would be faster than walking, so we got on. I paid for the both of us.

Lucky for us, it was mostly empty. We took the back seat as Sakurai began her story, "I find it hard to accept reality. Whenever it becomes too tough, I run." She sighed and looked out the window, "I did the same thing with Kagurazaki. He meant so much to me…but reality was so much stronger."

A pregnant pause filled the nearly empty bus. I figured she was done, so I began to speak, "Saku-"

"One morning…I got a call." She interrupted, "It was from my father, my only living relative. He divorced my mother…. I have no siblings." She sighed again, only deeper, "You see…Kagurazaki had gotten me pregnant once."

I realized I was holding my breath. I released it when she said that.

I could feel her sadness well up inside her. She tried to shake it off as she continued, "My father was furious. I was 14 at the time, so I understand…but I didn't want to get rid of it. He did, though. And as Daddy's little girl, I obeyed."

She gulped back her tears, "Then...to top it all off, my father decided that I could never see Kagurazaki again. He called him a punk. I decided that if Kagurazaki hated me, he wont miss me when I'm gone. So I began hurting him, avoiding him, and calling him obscene things." She breathed heavily, "Now my father is dead…I wont say that with joy, though it does give me freedom. But I couldn't face Kagurazaki again. Not after hurting him like that." She sobbed, "I'm sure he doesn't want me back."

I felt her story pull at my heart. All these months, the poor girl wasn't sure what to do. Having always followed orders, how could she?

Sakurai looked back at me, "You have already guessed who Kagurazaki is, right?"

I was about to shake my head, but then it hit me, "Takuya? Kagurazaki Takuya?"

She nodded, "And I'm his ex…Sakurai Rin."

**Takuya**

"What's this?" I picked up a letter that seemed to be slipped through my door. It had nothing on it's cover.

"What is it, Takuya?" Rukia asked, coming besides me.

I opened the letter, "It's an address."

"Hm…it says go immediately." Rukia read.

I studied the address carefully. Suddenly, I remembered. I know where this is.

"Let's go." I said, taking Rukia.

"Wait? Why do I have to go?"

"I have a feeling you'll find something here too."

**Done. I'll post again tomorrow.**


	10. Hurricane's Reign

**SORRY!!!!! I knew I should never have said tommorow! But yeah, here it is, and I hope it makes up for it. I'll post again...when I finsh the next chapter! Hah! Can't get me with that one.**

_"When I close my eyes and fall alseep,_

_There's only one last thing I do..._

_I can't sleep without having that thought..._

_My final thought of you..."_

**Chapter 9- Hurricane's Reign**

**Rukia**

"Wake up, Takuya!" I shook the sleeping figure as we neared our stop. We were on a bus, traveling to the location presented on the note.

Takuya got up with a start.

"You were muttering in your sleep. It was kinda frightening..." I said to him.

He seemed not to hear me as he looked around the bus, "Do you feel him?"

"What?" I was completely confused.

"Do you feel him, Ichigo?"

"What are you talking about?" This guy was really started to scare me.

Takuya sighed, "Just close your eyes and breathe."

Though I was convinced he was crazy, I decided to close my eys and follow his directions. As soon as I inhaled, memories of Ichigo flooded my mind. His smile...the way he helped me when I was sick...everything came to me as though it was compelled to...

"You felt him, didn't you?" Takuya asked.

I nodded. there wasn't any other way to explain it.

"They were here...I know it." He said, looking around.

I knew he meant Ichigo...but who else?

**Ichigo**

"We're here..." Rin stopped walking as we entered a playground. Just a normal playground with swings and slides...what could be special about this place?

I watched Rin take a set on one of the swings as her hair covered her small frame. She looked frightened.

"What if he doesn't show up?" Rin thought aloud, shaking, "What if he hates me now?"

"Stop saying that!" I commanded. Rin stopped shaking as she listened, "There is no way that after a love like yours, Takuya can just run away!"

Rin stuttered, "B...But I did..."

"No you didn't! That's why your here today, right? All you did was postpone what was to eventually happen. You guys have to make things right again."

Rin was silent for a long time. Then, as quiet as a mouse, she sai "Thank-you..."

Suddenly, I felt that we weren't alone. To confirm my suspisions, I heard a male voice recite:

_**"When I close my eyes and fall alseep,**_

_**There's only one last thing I do...**_

_**I can't sleep without haveing that thought...**_

_**My final thought of you..."**_

Rin didn't miss a beat:

_"On how your smile keeps me warm_

_And how you keep the sky so blue..."_

He continued:

_**"It's a wonder that I once drew breath**_

_**Before loving you."**_

Together:

_**"So when i close my eyes and sleep**_

_**there's only one last thing to do...**_

_**Think of the smile that keeps me warm,**_

_**And how you keep the sky so blue..."**_

I looked to see Takuya emerge seemingly from nowhere. He ran to Rin, as though if he walked, she go away again. Rin didn't budge as he neared her.

"Takuya..." She said softly.

Takuya shushed her and moved her hair from her face. Beneath the locks was a beautiful woman. A woman Takuya missed.

"Takuya...how can you gaze upon me and not feel disgust?!" Rin looked bewildered.

Takuya just smiled...then her brought the space between their lips to a close.

**Rukia**

I watched behind a nearby tree as Takuya reunited with Rin. I saw Ichigo's face flash from happiness to depression. I wanted to go over there...to let him know I was here too! But...knowing what I did with Takuya, I wasn't so sure...

Suddenly, He looked in my directio, as though compelled to. I felt my body tense as he came closer and closer.

"S-Stop!" I yelped as he stood before me, "Please don't!"

He looked hurt and confused, "Why Rukia? What Inoue said couldn't be true, could it? I didn't kiss her, did I?"

I shook, "That...that was true..."

Just when he was about to apologize, I stopped him, "It wasn't your fault Ichigo...after all what I did was much worse..."

I could feel his heart nearly beating out his chest, "What?"

I glanced at Takuya, who was talking with RIn on the swings. Ichigo followed it and put two and two together.

"Rukia..." He said coldly

"It's not what you think! It was just...oral..." I blushed as I realized how stupid I sounded.

I closed my eyes and felt the tears strem down my cheeks. "He's not going to want me now..." I thought, "He's going to throw me out and forget ever dealing with me..."

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand wipe my tears. I opened my eyes to see Ichigo staring into them.

"I...Ichigo?"

"I love you Rukia, and I trust you. When you did this, we weren't together anyway...if it weren't for me being so reckless around Inoue...it would have never happened."

I felt my eyes watering again as he cupped my chin in his hand, "Ichigo...Ichigo..." I didn't know how to say anything but his name right then. he just smiled and kissed my lips...and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"I told you." Takuya said, walked up to us with RIn by his side.

Ichigo broke the kiss and looked up, What do you mean?"

Takuya smirked and said ""I don't care if I have to look for you a thousand times…I'll find you."."

Ichigo blushed, "How'd you know I said that?"

"Because..."

And as though he had just woken up, Ichigo remebered the voice that told him "no." when Inoue told him of Rukia's leaving. Takuya's voice.

"Thank-you Ichigo...for your kind words." Rin said, smiling for the first time.

Takuya nodded, "And thank you, Rukia, for befriending me. It's been a while since I knew someone besides Rin."

Ichigo and I smiled, "You're very welcome."

Then we watched the two of them walk off in the opposite direction. They seemed to dissapear in the distance...

**Ichigo**

"Ichigo?" Rukia said uncertainly.

"Yes?"

"Do you really forgive me?"

I sighed, "YES! Now let's go home! Finding you is harder than you think!"

She laughed and took my hand as we started to walk to the bus stop.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

Rukia and I froze as an angry voice called to us. We turned to see Inoue, dressed in nothing but a bra and skirt. Her arms looked like knitting with the criss crossing nicks, and across her stomach rested a deep scar.

"Orihime! Are you okay?!" Rukia asked with motherly overtones.

"Don't baby me!" Inoue looked like the devil himself, "I won't let you have Ichigo! I WON'T!" Her anger was so overwhelming, the ground beneath her started to crack.

"What's happening?!" I yelled as the shook. Suddenly, a large black hand reached out from beneath the earth.

"Anger..." It growled. It seemed to block out the sun as it reached over Inoue towards Rukia.

"Rukia!" I pushed her out of the way just as the hand slammed down. It missed me by less than an inch.

"Get out of the way Ichigo! Soon you'll be mine!" Inoue's eyes seemed to turn red with hate.

The hand grew bigger as it began to slap down again.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said, putting on her glove.

I got the hint, and was prepared for when she shoved my soul out.

The hand slammed down on my empty body.

"AH! MY BODY!" I screamed.

"It's fine," Rukia assured me, "Just stop that hand before we see what it's connected to!"

I nodded and released my Zanpakutou from it's cloth, "Bring it!"

The hand ignored me and went straight for Rukia. thinking quickly, I ran in front of her and blocked the demon hand. My body began to crack through the ground as the weight pressed down on me.

"DANKU!" Rukia screamed the spell. A barrier came up in front of the hand. Ichigolowered his sword and rested, "Thanks Rukia..."

"IT"S ALWAYS RUKIA!" Inoue was furious, "When is it ever my time?!?! When is it ever ORIHIME!?!"

As though getting fed power, the hand burst through the shield. I barely had time to block, but managed to do so as I skidded across the floor.

**Rukia**

"Ichigo!" I began to summon the barrier again.

"Wait, Rukia! Don't!" Ichigo struggled.

"What?!"

"Go for Inoue! Somehow, the angrier she get, the stronger the hand becomes!"

I looked to the scorned Orihime. She looked like a demon, her eyes bright with disgust.

"Right...Rikujoukourou!" Six beams of light came from above and slammed into Orihime's stomach. When the smoke cleared, she was standing as though nothing even scratched her.

"What!" I was bewildered. Are my powers still that weak?!

"Do it again! That scar has to be her weak point!" Ichgio could barely breath now as half of his body fell through the earth.

I nodded, "Okay...RIKUJOUKOUROU!" The beams of light came again, brighter and more defiantly than last time. They smashed into her stomach, sending her flying into a nearby building.

The hand became lighter and lighter as Ichigo pushed it up. "This ends now!" He yelled, slicing his sword between the palm of the wicked hand.

The beast to which the hasnd belonged to screamed and recoiled. The ground began to fix itself as the anger in the vicinity subsided.

"What was that?" Ichigo said breathing heavily.

"I'm not sure...maybe a kind of Hollow..." I said, breathing just as hard. As I watched Ichigo get back into his body, I remebered Orihime.

I got up and ran to where I last saw her fly. There she was, embedded in the wall with her eyes closed.

"We'll take it from here." Ichigo and I turned to see his father and sisters running forward with a strecther.

"She dissapeared just a few hours ago, "Isshin explain, "She was in no condition to leave the hospital. Her stomach wound was still way too fresh."

I looked as Yuuzu and Karin gently lifted her from the wall and onto the strecther. Orihime seemed to be sleeping, for her face held no pain or anger.

"I think she needs another hospital...for mental illness..." Ichigo said, still a bit tired.

I nodded, "Someone shouldn't be alone as long as she has been..."

I felt Ichigo take my hand, "Come on! My dad will drive us back to my house in the ambulance."

I gripped my hand tighter and smiled. I guess there is happiness after pain...in fact, pain is what makes it worth while.

**I'm doing the epilouge now. No, not tommorow, not next month, but now. Really. Honestly. Half way done.**


	11. Epilouge

**Epilouge**

"Come on Ichigo!" Rukia called up to the window where her boyfriend slept.

Ichigo peered out the window, still half asleep.

"We're going to be late, stupid!" She yelled.

"Oh crap!" She heard Ichigo rushed about in his room, getting ready for school.

Rukia laughed to herself. "I sometimes wonder why I deal with him."

She tapped her foot, waiting for him. Suddenly, It was joined by more tapping, "Hey, Rukia!"

Rukia turned to see Tatsuki.

"Oh. Hello."

"How much longer do you think Orihime is going to have to be in that hospital?" Tatuski looked worried.

Rukia shrugged, "I think for about another month."

Tatsuki sighed, "I hope she gets out earlier...I miss her."

Rukia wanted to say "me too" but didn't really feel it.

"Okay, let's go!" Ichigo was downstairs and outside.

"Finally!" Rukia said, jokingly, "Hey, Tatsuki. You want to join us?"

The saddened girl perked up, "O-okay! Thanks!"

The three of them walked and laughed their way to school.

* * *

"I will not mutilate myself. There are people who love me, and they would be hurt should I kill myself."

Hands we're clapped as the girl finished her essay.

"Very good, Inoue-san! Very good! You may sit down!" The elderly woman who served as a motivational coach was estatic.

Orihime bowed and took her seat. As she sat, she noticed the boy next to her. His dark eyes and long, blue-black hair tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck.

She saw him smile at a girl across the room with loving eyes.

Orihime smiled as well as she thought, "There's always more fish in the sea..."

**THE END**

**Finally...dang.**


End file.
